Vicara Castellana Del Mastro
"For the last time Lori, hands off! Oh, porca puttana." ~ Vicara's relationship to her younger sibling, Mallory Levinson. Agent Vicara "Beauregard" Castellana Del Mastro (Callsign Nemean-3), Vicky to her friends, is a no-nonsense, hyper-focussed operative attached to JSF Nemean under the direct order of [[Special Warfare Command|'Special Warfare Command']](SWC) Board of Directors, The Hyvmine, Lucien Sero, a leading mind behind the extremely controversial Freelancer Initiative. Vicara is also the elder sister to Nemean-7, Mallory Levinson, both are the legitimate daughters of the Savantii Marquess of Vavecchia, Fazio Veloce Del Mastro. On JSF "Nemean" she serves as a skilled hacker and support pilot, her chosen ARK is known as the "Frightening Bliss". Physical Appearance Special Agent Vicara Castellana Del Mastro Vicara possesses a dangerously attractive facial structure akin to most Savantian highborns, complimented by flowing locks of reddish hair, with which she has kept back in a loose ponytail. She possesses light olive skin and a pleasant build, like many Savantian natives, and shares many facial features with her younger sister, Mallory Levinson. Though she is described by many as having the presence of a viper. Like all participants involved in the Freelancer Initiative, Freelancers are slightly more impressive physically than their standard counterparts and bare KARMA's signature Tri-Dot brand upon their brow. Frightening Bliss Frightening Blissis a heavy-class ARK who stands at 24 feet in height. Her armor plating is painted green with grey and blue detailing along its aggressively contoured, yet elegantly slender design. A physical shield can be attached to their left arm, and her Savanti Monosabre is kept retracted and folded into the forearm for ease of access. Unlike most ARK's, Frightening Bliss possesses slitted "eyes" rather than simple optical sensors, which glow a vibrant red hue akin to local venomous fauna. Background Early Years Vicara was born on October 21st, in the year of 2217 c., the first child of Fazio Veloce Del Mastro, Marquess of Vavecchia, and Princess Castellana Levinson, of Ambrosa. As the niece of the Duke of Savantia the virtues of national loyalty, political responsibility, and undivided devotion to her family name was drilled into her adolescent mind by her family and mentors. Fazio molded his daughter in his image, crafting a fiercely devoted asset to his brothers Duchy. Vicara had a close connection to her younger sister Mallory Levinson, born Mallory Castellana Del Mastro. The difference in age hadn't bothered her in the slightest as she viewed family in the highest regard. Mallory was her closest friend in the first decade of her life, often finding herself having to rescue or protect her younger sibling from numerous bouts of reckless exploration and trespassing into highly restricted regions of their Grand Palace. Many times this leads to the both of them nearly being killed, but most often they were scolded brutally by their authoritative father. As Vicara grew older, her military training became more intensive and her responsibilities to the Duchy of Savanti became increasingly more pressing on her mind. She began to grow distant from her sister, not by choice, but by the careful manipulation of Fazio and his subordinate officers to wean the young Vicara away from her sibling. At the age of twelve, Vicara was deemed a worthy candidate for the Freelancer Initiative and less than 24 hours after her younger sisters birthday, she was admitted into the program. Abandoning her sister alone within her father's house with no one else other than their mother and family butler to care for her in the same way. Freelancer Initiative With what little is known about the Freelancer Initiative in the world, experts have pieced together a synopsis based on eyewitness accounts and declassified government inquiries regarding the program. It is widely rumored that the Freelancer Initiative is a multi-nationally funded program to evaluate and push the connection between a human Pilot and Artificial Intelligence. Subjects that are introduced to the program are almost always children, roughly around the ages of six to twelve years of age, and are subject to rigorous field studies lead by The Hyvmine International Communion of Sciences. These children are then exposed to a specifically selected Artificial Intelligence entity, and through the years of training and conditioning, both the subject and the A.I. would forge an incredibly potent bond with one another. Strengthening the pilot's effectiveness during combat, as well as bolstering the capacity for Artificial Intelligence to develop remarkable feats of logical deduction and situational awareness. These subjects eventually move onto the next echelon of the program and are branded with the KARMA Insignia Tri-Dot, dubbed as "Freelancers" from this point on. Freelancers are branded roughly three or four years into their physical and psychological conditioning, ingesting nutrient-rich meals and undergoing various lab tests to boost physical and mental capacity, the result is a human specimen who is not only physically superior to a degree than most others of the species, but they are thought to have the strongest connection to an A.I. the world has ever seen. After conditioning and physical development is complete, the Freelancers are prepared for field deployment, often utilized as lone wolf operatives acting on behalf of the nations they are assigned too. Vicara Castellana Del Mastro is one such operative who has emerged from the program with flying colors. Returning to her family briefly before been assigned as a Union of Free Lands Special Agent and has serving multiple tours under its watchful eye. Recently with a war on the horizon, Agent Ivy has been attached to one of the Union's reputable Joint Strike Force squadrons, JSF "Nemean". Her direct objective is not currently known as of this time. Military Service Following her graduation from the Freelancer Initiative, she gained quite a reputation as a lone-wolf infiltrator and assassin, assisting in the disruption of notable insurrectionist group operations in turbulent regions such as the North-Easter Drunian province of Katton'Ahk, Bharatan Colonies such as Rrukhatti Nor and Mesa Nor, linked also to the disappearance and official record termination of the Drachvan separatist militant group Mastiichi To'Riil. Personality and Psychological Profile (wip) Personality and Unit Cohesion By nature, Vicara's protective nature over her younger sister bled into her personality and chosen style in combat. She will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves, possessing a great disdain for those who cause and enjoy wanton destruction and excessive brutality. Often intervening directly should she feel the need to assert herself. Especially in regards to her younger sister, of whom she is fiercely protective over. She acts as the protector of JSF Nemean, staying close to team members who aren't in a position to properly ensure their own wellbeing. She excels at both defense, and extreme close quarters combat thanks to her particle barriers, physical shield, and Monodaggers. Relationships with Nemean Jaxon Reynolds -''' Mostly Positive: Formal, yet cautious. Will offer to advise on occasion. 'Talia Rompier -' Neutral: Suspicious of conduct, language barrier. 'Damien Cruz -' Mostly Positive: Appreciates efforts of kindness and goodwill. 'Kaiden Bellig -' Overwhelmingly Negative: Embodies everything she despises, has threatened to engage physically. 'Nadia Amato -' Neutral: Views missile array as excessive, but appreciates the passion for demolitions. 'Mallory Levinson -' Overwhelmingly Positive: Sister and childhood friend. Will do anything for sibling. Professional Psychological Evaluations Dr. Josef Yularen Dr. Mest Kölleg Security Clearance Personal Loadout Primary Weapons '''Hand Cannons (Costs 2 per):' Heavy pistols capable of dealing massive precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. * ''Broadsider' Mk.6D: 12.7x40mm AP/HE 12 round mag | Semi-Auto 210 RPM | 470 m/s (~1550 ft/s) * TFM-44: .44 Magnum 6 round cylinder | Semi-Auto | 380 m/s (~1250 ft/s) Melee ('''Costs 1 per): Weapons designed for close quarters combat and quick acquisition and liquidation of hostiles. * '''Ceramic Nano-Blade: Unfolds from one of Vicara's cybernetic forearms, can be fired like projectiles. Boosts * None Utilities/Field Tactical * None Augments * Socialization Enhancer (1): Analyze the current mentality of a single individual. Only works on organic targets. This allows users to gauge and dominate conversations, persuading becomes easier, interruptions are taken in stride. Arm Prosthetic Augments (2): Instals prosthetic arms in place of organic arms. Allows for additional augments. * Tensile Fiber Boost (1): Capable of lifting and throwing heavy objects. * Enhanced Plating and Hydraulics (1): Cybernetics gain a durable plate alloy. Pneumatic-hydraulic systems allow the user to demolish light or damaged walls/plating. ARK Details Ark Armor Class Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 30 (60 HP) Controls * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Communications * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * '''Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. Targeting * None HUD/Visual * None Utilities * Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. Defense * '''Particle Projection Shield (15): Combines both the versatility of the Physical Shield attachment, as well as the functionality of the Particle Barrier into one singular system. Rather than a bubble surrounding a single Ark, the Particle wall is extended outwards from the primary shield plating forming a large rectangular barrier in front of the shields frontal direction. Has limited up-time similar to the Particle Barrier, and has the same damage limitations as the Physical Shield, with the added bonus of greatly increased protective range. Weapon Systems * Savanti Viperglaive (25): '''A traditional Savanti Monoblade-type weapon, featuring a dual hook tipped, cleaver-shaped sword with a luminescent, orange blade edge when active. Around the blade, an invisible field is projected. This field forcibly pushes matter out of the way of the blade on a molecular level, allowing it to slice seamlessly through any material, be it sheet paper of tank armor. A power cell stored in its hilt allows the matter-separation field to remain active for around 20 seconds before running out, the saber then acting as a mundane blade until it is recharged. Due to the larger size of the blade, more force can be delivered and the cut is cleaner. The saber has an additional, "last-resort" ability in which it can charge all of the power cell's stored up energy into the blade, which is then projected in a forward-moving, crescent energy slice when the wielder swings the blade. This crescent wave travels about ten meters and can cleave larger-class Arks in two, but at the cost of using up all of the Monosaber's energy. Due to the larger size of the blade, it offers more reach but less mobility than the '''Monodaggers. Gallery Category:Loaf's Roster Category:Ark Pilots Category:Freelancer Initiative Category:JSF Nemean Category:Duchy of Savanti